


Master and Padawan

by agoldengalaxy



Series: Grandpa Dooku [3]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Prequel Trilogy
Genre: AU, Dooku stays in the order to take care of his grandchildren, Forgiveness, Gen, Yoda finally apologizes, i guess?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-29
Updated: 2020-04-29
Packaged: 2021-03-02 03:48:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,432
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23918545
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/agoldengalaxy/pseuds/agoldengalaxy
Summary: Yan Dooku and Yoda take a walk together.
Series: Grandpa Dooku [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1721290
Comments: 5
Kudos: 219





	Master and Padawan

**Author's Note:**

> I just wanna thank you, the reader, for clicking on this! The support I’ve been getting on this AU has been so so sweet and it’s really pushing me to get this thing figured out! I’m gonna do my best with this! much much love <3
> 
> let me know if you have any suggestions, and kudos/comments are always appreciated!

“Close your eyes, Anakin. Keep them closed! Focus on your breathing. Listen to what the Force is telling you.”

Dooku stood in the doorway, watching Obi-Wan speak to the young boy. They both sat, cross-legged; Anakin in front of a pile of rocks used specifically for training. The boy’s face was screwed into one of concentration, eyebrows knitted together. His shoulders were relaxed, but he was gripping his knees, white-knuckled.

But he exhaled slowly, and there was movement amongst the rocks. Obi-Wan smiled, then paused, seemingly sensing Dooku’s presence. He glanced up at him, turning the smile his way, then looked back to Anakin. “Keep going,” he coaxed, “you’ve got the idea.”

Anakin straightened up a little more, face slowly relaxing save for the slight furrow to his brows. At first nothing happened - and then one of the rocks on top wriggled, and so did the rest, until they gently floated about an inch off the ground for a few moments. Obi-Wan told the boy to open his eyes. He did, and gasped, making the rocks fall back down. “Whoa!”

Dooku felt the corner of his mouth pull upward just slightly as Obi-Wan grinned but tried to hide it, telling Anakin to try again and that he was doing well. Immediately, however, the older man’s face hardened and it took all he had not to tense up as he sensed an all-too-familiar presence behind him.

“Master Dooku. Pleasure to see you, it is. I hope I’m not interrupting.”

Drawing in a deep breath, he let himself relax as he exhaled, slowly turning around to incline his head downward. “Master Yoda. To what do I owe this...pleasure?” He did his best to keep his tone light, because he supposed that, despite how many things he disagreed with him on, Yoda still was a formidable Master - and he’d stay that way, so long as he was in the Order.

Yoda adjusted his grip on his walking stick, mouth drawn into a thin line, though it pointed a bit upward. “A walk with you, may I request, my old Padawan?”

Of all the things he’d been expecting to hear, this was not one of them. Dooku felt his eyebrows shoot up, and he sent a sideways glance towards the young Jedi Master and his Padawan, still working quietly together. It seemed they had not sensed Yoda’s presence - or they were ignoring it for the sake of concentration.

As much as he didn’t want to have a conversation with his old Master, he didn’t sense any ill-intention; in fact, he sensed confusion, and, if he was so bold to assume,  _ concern. _

“...Of course,” he finally answered, taking a step away from the door to walk beside Yoda, the clasped hands behind his back tightening.

They walked in silence for some time, keeping a slow pace for the old creature as they headed down the hall. Early afternoon sunlight streamed in through the windows, surrounding them in an envelope of warmth. It would have been nice, and relaxing, if not for the uncertainty and lingering frustration he could feel.

Not to mention, being alone with Yoda like this made him feel like a Padawan again - and he hated that feeling.

Yoda sighed quietly, breaking the silence.“Sorry for the loss of your Padawan, I am,” he murmured, and a look of sadness passed his expression before disappearing. He looked up to meet Dooku’s gaze. “How are you feeling?”

Surprised, the man raised a brow. That hadn’t been what he was expecting to hear, either. “Surely you know already,” he replied dryly. 

Yoda was extremely talented with the Force; he could sense others’ feelings, and normally he was spot on. It had been one of the most annoying things about his apprenticeship, considering emotions were not exactly his forte.

“Mm. Perhaps I do. But tell them to me, I wish you would.” They soon reached the doors to the garden area, which were already open to let in some more natural light in. Together, they slowly made their way down the stairs. Dooku’s clasped hands tightened a little behind him. This was certainly not what he was expecting from their walk.

“I…” he paused. There were many things he’d wanted to say, for a very long time. But he couldn’t speak about his anger, not while he was staying in the Order. “It was very...disappointing,” he admitted slowly, “and I am...concerned about the news of the Sith return.”

Yoda nodded, coming to a stop in front of the beautiful fountain in front of them. It spouted water in sparkling ringlets, almost enchantingly. Things were quiet for a moment, before he broke the silence. “Remember our meditations here, Yan?”

The use of his first name caused him to startle, if only a little. It wasn’t often that he heard it these days. He swallowed, watching the water bounce about seamlessly. “Of course, Master.” This was where Yoda always brought him when he got too angry. They would meditate together, and he’d always leave the fountain with a clearer mind.

But it had been a very, very long time since he’d come here.

“Much anger you’ve had recently,” Yoda continued softly. “About the Council, it’s been.” It wasn’t a question. So he knew the truth. Dooku remained silent, keeping his gaze on the water, despite his shoulders tensing. “Have excuses, I do not.” The Jedi Master bowed his head, closing his eyes for a moment, before looking up at the much taller man. “But grateful, I am, that you are still here, Master Dooku.”

With Yoda’s tone, the man could tell that perhaps  _ his _ future had been uncertain for some time now. It was what Yoda had been saying about Skywalker - his future was unclear - and now he had the uneasy feeling Yoda felt the same about him.

Especially because it was true. If he hadn’t run into Kenobi that day, he would be the new Count of Serenno, no longer in the Jedi Order. And he wasn’t quite sure what that would mean for him. He decided not to think about it.

“Make no mistake, Master,” he replied coolly, “I would have left the Order a month ago had Kenobi not requested my help.” He wouldn’t admit now that Obi-Wan hadn’t asked for help - moreover, Dooku had offered and wasn’t taking no for an answer - but he had to somewhat protect his pride.

Yoda hummed quietly, turning his gaze up towards the water. “Nevertheless,” he murmured, “Care about you, I do, my Padawan. I know it has been tough.”

Dooku felt a strange lump in his throat, but he swallowed it down, finally tearing his gaze away to look at the Master he once so fondly adored; now years and maturity had taken away the wonder of becoming a Jedi, and with it, some of his admiration. But he still respected Yoda, even if he disagreed with him on many things. “Thank you.” He exhaled silently, looking back up at the water. “...We will catch this Sith of ours.”

A smile creased onto Yoda’s features. “Agree, I do.” For once, a comfortable silence passed over them while they watched the water dance in the warm sunlight. “Yan - meditate with me, will you? For old times.”

Dooku hesitated, looking back down at the old creature, who was already gazing up at him with a quiet grin. He sighed quietly. It  _ had _ been awhile since he’d meditated - and the fountain had always provided the perfect amount of peace for it.

Eventually, he found himself giving a curt nod. “As you wish, Master.” And together they broke from their stance, walking to their spot that was just second nature - the cobblestone in front of a weeping willow, right beside the fountain. The willow was still gorgeous after all this time, its pink flowers moving delicately in the breeze.

Perhaps a bit awkwardly, Dooku sat himself down on the ground, Yoda beside him. Despite all of his accomplishments, his years of training and reputation, he couldn’t help but feel like a Padawan again as he sat there, ready to meditate. He could remember so many instances when he’d been led here to think on his negative feelings. 

Perhaps he should never have stopped.

But for now, he shoved the thought from his mind, straightening his back, rolling his shoulders back, and inhaled deeply. He held it for a moment before letting it out again.

And for the first time in months, since his frustration had begun building with the Council, since finding out about Qui-Gon’s death, he truly, completely relaxed.


End file.
